Acheron, the Wraith of Despair/CA:HoD
Acheron, the Wraith of Despair can be summoned if you have the Orb of Acheron, which comes from the Solace's Special Mission: Darkest Hour . You have 72 hours to defeat Acheron before he flees. Basic Information *Level Tier: 1-20 *Classification: World Monster *Life: 1,100,000 health *Time Limit: 72 hours *Max Number of Participants: 30 *Epic Loot Drop limit: 1 *Chance at Epic Loot Drop starts at : 100,000 damage *Max Guild Monster Points: 9000 *GOLD MEDAL Information: ~20,000 damage within 24 hours, 2 Skill Points *Base damage ( average 972 ) up to 6 attack skill points Siege Weapons Battle Lore Acheron Summoned N/A Acheron Defeated You strike the wraith down, as it appears to dissolve into a cloud of floating red mist. "You cannot resist me!" you hear it cry once more. At once, jets of red light shoot from the mist and into your chest, quickly overtaking you. You feel your heart lurch, then skip a beat, and then you fall into one knee. Your heartbeat slows and grows faint, almost distant. You feel your energy drain from your arms and legs and a sudden sense of surrender begins taking hold of you. You feel as if whatever internal battle was going on within you has been thrown suddenly out of balance, and you find yourself helpless at the whim of an overwhelming darkness. Then you hear a large crack and something bright shoots out of the altar orb. "FREEeeee!!" Comes a feminine voice in front of you. Barely able to move, you somehow manage to turn your head up for a second. In surprise you see the figure of a tiny beautiful maiden with faery wings floating a few feet in front of your eyes. "That stupid demon Mephistopheles thought he could keep me trapped in there forever, but it seems you outsmarted him! You sure did!" "...Hey... What's your name anyway...?" Her form blurs, and your vision begins to go dark. You feel your heart has completely stopped at this point, and you notice that you are not breathing either... You question whether this is your end, and you feel yourself slowly Rewards After Slaying Acheron Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = 250 000 damage (100%) Projected Droprate Percentages Notes *The victory lore is noticeably cut off. It may be the same text as the Heart of Darkness Festival Game. *Acheron's health seems to have bumped up by 100,000 since the release of Carmilla. Probably due to player feedback of him being too easy to kill. *It seems there has been a change on the siege Weapon (Guardian soldiers) since in my fight with Acheron it shows the weapon in the top right corner (as they normally appear in Castle Age) after its lauch with a 100,000 dmg note, and it doesn`t seem to be added to the player that give the last click. It still is a 5 click siege weapon (this give a value of 20,000 dmg per click) and the only one that can be launch against Acheron my level was 10 or 11 when I summoned it. hopefully someone else can confirm it so the changes can be made. Category:Monsters/CA:HoD